


I Love Me A Good Raizle Basil

by Tape_my_heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Cute, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tape_my_heart/pseuds/Tape_my_heart
Summary: Castiel's only just started working at Dunkin' Donuts and sometimes he mixes his words up.





	I Love Me A Good Raizle Basil

"Can I have an everything bagel with cream cheese?" Dean asked the short boy behind the register.

"Oh, um, We are out of everything bagels right now." He said, glancing behind himself at the baskets of bread to make sure.

"Dang it, Whadda you have left?" Dean asked.

"We have cheese twists, plain, and cinnamon raizle basil. I mean- raisin bagel." The boy's eyes widened in embarrassment at his own word fumble.

Dean chuckled, "I'll have the raisin bagel." He said, pulling his cash out. 

The boy fought through the flush on his cheeks as he rung Dean up. "Would you like it toasted?" He asked quietly, avoiding Dean's eyes.

"Sure." Dean grinned.

He quickly finished Dean's order and brought it out to him, trying to keep the color off his face. 

"Have a nice day." He mumbled as he handed the paper bag over.

"You too, Cas." Dean winked before turning to leave.

"Um- Thank you." Castiel blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I just accidentally said raizle basil at work today and this came to mind.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed this <3


End file.
